winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clix Fashionistas - 104
Previously on Clix Fashionistas: Ruby set up a successful fashion show and everyone loved it. But the Hex are planning something horrible for Aira. Previous : The Show Next : Beach Party Synopsis Aira couldn't relax for a moment. "Calm down Aira and tell us what the problem is." said Ruby trying to calm Aira down. "Yeah, we're your friends, you can tell us anything. Aira was flushed all over. "Oh my, oh my..." she kept muttering to herself. "Chill out!" said Nancy. "What's the matter?" asked Felicia. Aira was breathing heavily. "Excuse me." she said as she took her leave. Aira headed down to her favorite spot in Alfea: under a large weeping willow tree. She sat at it's bottom and put her head into her arms. Ruby walked towards her. "Aira, I'm your friend and care really much about you. Please tell me what the matter is." Aira puffed some air out through her mouth. "Matt asked me out." "Omigosh! That's great Aira! But you don't seem happy about that. " "I don't know how to feel. I'm happy but confused. The thing is, I've never gone on a date." "It's okay. I've gone on a date before i'll teach you the basics." "Okay, thank you." Aira stood up and blew a few strands of hair from her face. "Now, no major changes. I want Matt to like me for who i am." "That's no problem. First we'll head over to Magix Mall and grab you an outfit that makes you feel like yourself." She pulled Aira. " Let's get going." It wasn't long before they arrived at the mall. "Awww.... I can't believe the latest fashions are out." complained Ruby. Aira smiled. "Come on, I suppose that store's got what i need." The two girls walked into the store. "Good morning ma'am." they greeted the lady at the counter. In the darkest dorms of Cloud Tower, the Hex Sisters were trying to track Aira down... "Crystal Ball! Show us where the keeper of the Phoenix's Light is! " chanted Joey. The ball revealed to them what Aira was doing: "You know, you never told me where he was taking you." said Ruby. " I'm pretty sure he said it was dinner." replied Aira. " Ooo... look at that beautiful dress." She pointed to a beige ruffle dress. " No, I prefer that dress. Just that I'm looking for a silver dress. It brings out the light of the night." "Smart color theme." "I think I found what I'm looking for..." "Sisters, what's going on?" asked Misty. " I think the Valerian princess is going on a date." said Lucy. "Ugghh... love." said Joey. Back at the store... "That's the dress, Ruby! That's the dress. It's silver and totally portrays me!" said Aira as she picked up the dress. "You have one unique sense for style. Awesome." replied Ruby. They picked up the dress and went to the counter, bought the dress and got back to Alfea. "Aira, Ruby! You guys are back." said Nancy. "Yeah, we're not just back we're tired." replied Ruby. "Soo... Aira, what was the whole nervousness about." asked Felicia. Aira put a faint smile on her face. "Actually, Matt asked me out." "I am happy for you!" said Lilliana. "Thanks." replied Aira and she went to get ready. A moment later, Matt came and picked Aira. The couple proceeded to dinner. "What will you like to eat, sir?" asked a waiter. " Ummm, the salad." answered Matt "What about the lady? " "I'll have the fruit smoothy." "Okay, thank you. " Not long after their order was taken, there was food at their table. " I just wanted to ask," said Matt, "what are your favorite things?" He took a bite off his veggies. "I like shiny things, girly stuffs... " she replied. "Cute. Hey, would you mind going for a walk? I mean.. If your done." he asked. "I'm done." "When I was young, my best friend was my sister, Hadley. We had so much fun together. I remember those times which we dressed up and acted like we were giving royal speeches." said Aira. "I see you guys were close. My best friend was the Duke's son, Hugo. We loved knights and always..." before Matt could finish his sentence, there was a blast." "There she is." said Joey and she zoomed down to Aira. "Valerian princess, you have something we want." she said in a threatening manner. "Who are you?" " Oh, just so you know, we're the Hex Sisters and you have something that my sisters and I want." "I don't know what you're talking about. Aira, Magic Clix!" and she transformed. "Hypno Hysteria!" said Lucy and the entire city was in chaos. "Oh no..." said Aira. "Phoenix Tame!" Misty managed to dodged it. "Mist of doom!" said Misty shooting a ray of dark mist it hit Aira and she fell. Matt ran over to Aira. " You okay?" She sat up. "I'm okay. " she flew up again. The hex surrounded her and they unleash all they could against her. Aira shielded herself and released unlimited light from all around. "Let's get going, Sisters. " said Lucy and they left. Aira came down. Matt grabbed her. She transformed back. "Your weak." he said holding her hand. "I'm in danger. These witches want something." she replied. "Let's get you to somewhere safe." Trivia * This is the first time Aira met the Hex Sisters face to face. *There is a chance Matt asked Aira out when he went for Ruby's fashion show. Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes